Georgia (Europe)
Georgia is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the sovereign state of Georgia, located in the south Caucasus, and not to be confused with the state of Georgia in the United States. Her human name is Ludmilla Shevardnadze. Appearance Ludmilla has wavy long black hair and leafy green eyes. Underneath her brown woolen greatcoat, she wears the national costume of a Yezidi woman, although sometimes it becomes a Kurd outfit. For a military uniform, she wears green digital camouflage uniform with a MICH helmet. She has a birthmark resembling the five-cross flag of Georgia on her back. Personality and Interests Ludmilla is a nice and easily approachable person and wants to have as many friends as possible. However, when it comes to the question of the independence of specific regions, her other side is revealed and she becomes a warmonger screaming for blood. She has a particular dislike for both Abkhazia (Ziv Brgash) and South Ossetia (Eduard Turashvili), mostly because they are existing in her territories and they keep opening up old wounds they and others inflicted on her. Relationships Russian Federation (Ivan Braginski) Main article: Russia Ludmilla hates Ivan, mostly because he forced himself on her. The two of them have always been tense around each other, especially during the 2008 South Ossetian War, when Ivan willingly invaded Ludmilla's house to support Eduard Turashvili (South Ossetia). Republic of Abkhazia (Ziv Brgash) Main article: Abkhazia Ludmilla hates Ziv, and the feeling is mutual the other way around. The fact that he massacred lots of ethnic Georgians within the territory he controlled also doesn't seem to help in making the two reconcile. Republic of South Ossetia (Eduard Turashvili) Main article: South Ossetia Another reason why Ludmilla hates Ivan. They've fought each other the longest, and even when she took away his house, Eduard still declared independence. Just seeing him with Russia makes Ludmilla's blood boil, and it was because of their war over him that Ludmilla left the Commonwealth of Independent States. Republic of Armenia (Haig Tooligian) Main article: Armenia Ludmilla and Haig have a long history together, having banded themselves against the invading Ottomans. The intermarriages between the Armenian and Georgian royal families have become so frequent that Ludmilla and Haig can be called husband and wife. Along with Azerbaijan (Marina Mizemehemmedova), they formed the short-lived Transcaucasian Federation, which unfortunately lasted for only four years before the Soviet Union under Ivan occupied them. Republic of Azerbaijan (Marina Mizemehemmedova) Main article: Azerbaijan Ludmilla and Marina are cordial with each other ever since they became established states. This good relations was maintained under Ivan and the Soviet Union, and when both regained their independence, they reestablished these ties. They cooperate in regional energy and transportation projects like the Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan Pipeline, Kars-Tbilisi-Baku Railway, TRACECA, and BSEC. Marina is one of Ludmilla's main trading partners, although they have a dispute about a monastery complex. Trivia *Ludmilla's birthday is listed as May 26, the day Georgia declared independence from the Russian Empire. The days April 9 and December 25 are special days for her, because she declared her independence from the Soviet Union on the former and was finalized on the latter. *Ludmilla's last name was taken from Eduard Shevardnadze, second president of independent Georgia. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Caucasus Characters Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters